Vehicles have foot wells in which the driver and passengers may place their feet. These foot wells typically can have floor mats that are commonly used to cover the flooring surfaces. For example, floor mats may be used to protect floor and cargo areas of a vehicle against the elements. Floor mats currently available in the market include a piece of durable, pliable synthetic material having an outer wall for containing water, dirt, rocks, or the like. The mat can be positioned in a foot well, floor area, or cargo area of the vehicle in order to collect undesirable materials rather than having the materials accumulate on the surface or carpet of the floor, foot well, or cargo area. Floor mats are considered convenient because it is generally easy to remove and clean a mat by to shaking it out or hosing it off. While some mats may be carpeted, other mats may be fabricated from a synthetic polymer material. While mats often come with a vehicle purchase, there are many after-market mats available from a variety of different commercial sources. In some cases, the after-market mats are of a higher quality than the mats that initially come with the factory made vehicle.
Depending on the vehicle design and the included features, many vehicles contain a lever, switch, or pull tab to release a variety of features including the gas tank lid, the trunk, or the vehicle hood. When the lever, switch, or pull tab is positioned on the floor of the vehicle it may be inconvenient to lift up the entire floor mat to access the switch. Floor mats that are cut to have a hole to access the lever, switch, or pull tab can reintroduce problems with water and dirt soiling the carpet underneath.
Accordingly, there is a need for improved options for users to access the lever, switch, or pull tab positioned in the floor of a foot well, trunk, or other cargo area so that the carpet or surface of the vehicle may be protected.